totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
21. Znajdź, zbuduj i ponownie znajdź !
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Kolejny dzień z krewnymi ! Tym razem zafundowaliśmy im tortury pierwszego stopnia ! Były aż trzy zadania: Najpierw skakanie na trampolinie, gdzie Sierra pofrunęła w powietrze i przez cały dzień siedziała zabandażowana, tym samym wycofując Codyego z zadań. Potem był wyścig, który miały wygrać LeShawna i LeShaniqua, lecz Paula i Lindsay nie wiedząc co się dzieje, wyminęły je i pierwsze dotarły do mety. Końcowym starciem był quiz, który wygrały LeShawna i LeShaniqua ! Wyeliminowana została Lindsay, która wraz z Paulą uzyskała najgorszy wynik w quizie. Na koniec pożegnaliśmy wszystkich. Została finałowa piątka ! Kto zwycięży milion ? Cody, LeShawna, Duncan, Gwen, czy Courtney ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki !!! Dom Dziewczyn Panowała spokojna atmosfera, odkąd Heather odpadła. Jednak dziewczyny nie ufały sobie nawzajem, ponieważ już została finałowa piątka Gwen: Wiecie co ? LeShawna: Co takiego ? Gwen: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dotarłam tak daleko ! A wy ? Courtney: Ja mogę w to uwierzyć. LeShawna: No, ja też. Entuzjazm Gwen zgasł LeShawna: Dlaczego jest tu tak nudno ?! Courtney: Proste. Heather zawsze się z kimś kłóciła i było ciekawie, ale ona teraz odpadła. Gwen: I dobrze ! LeShawna: A ty się nie cieszysz ? Courtney: Cieszę się, ale jeśli będzie głosowanie to nie mam szans. Gwen: Nie. Jeśli będzie głosowanie to odpadnie Duncan ! Courtney: No to świetnie ! LeShawna: No tak... Courtney: Wiem, co możemy zrobić ! LeShawna: Gadaj ! Courtney: Wytnijmy żart chłopakom ! Obie stoją zaskoczone LeShawna: Co ? Gwen: Mnie się to podoba. LeShawna: Mnie też, ale ty według mnie nie jesteś taka ! Courtney: Duncan źle na mnie wpływa. Gwen: Właśnie widzę. Jest pewien problem... Courtney: Jaki ? Gwen: Duncan zrobił pewnie kawał Codyemu no i jeszcze jeden byłby trochę wredny... Courtney: No tak... Więc zrobimy go tylko Duncanowi ! LeShawna: Co ??? Gwen: Ale to twój chłopak. Courtney: Powiem, że wy mnie do tego namówiłyście. Gwen: Ja w to wchodzę. Courtney: Okej. A ty ? LeShawna: No pewnie ! Courtney: Świetnie !!! No to chodźmy ! Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): 'Co jej się stało ? '''LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''Zaczynam się bać ! Dom Chłopaków ''Dziewczyny stoją przed domkiem '''Courtney: Wiecie, kiedy macie wchodzicie ? Gwen i LeShawna: 'No pewnie ! ''Courtney wchodzi do domku i zastaje Codyego wiszącego na haku za majtki oraz Duncana śmiejącego się z niego '''Duncan: Courtney ! Courtney: Kolejny kawał ? Ale ty jesteś niegrzeczny ! Duncan podchodzi do Courtney Courtney: Zaczekaj chwilę ! Duncan: Po co ? Courtney: Po to. Już !!! Nagle z drzwi wychodzą LeShawna i Gwen z pistoletami na wodę i pryskają go, a Courtney się odsuwa Gwen: Tak ! LeShawna: Tego mi było trzeba ! Cody: Zrobiły cię ! Duncan: Cicho siedź, frajerze ! Courtney: Sory, ale one mnie do tego namówiły ! Gwen: Przyznaję się bez bicia. Duncan: Zemszczę się na tobie ! Ze mną się nie zadziera ! Gwen: Czyli popełniłam zbrodnię, bo mówi to facet, który się na tym zna. Duncan: Grr ! Chris (przez megafon): '''Czas na zadanie, łamagi ! Centrum Wyspy '''Chris: Finałowa Piątka ! Trzeba wymyślić teraz coś trudniejszego ! Co nie ? Świerszcz Chris: Nieważne. Dzisiaj jest tylko jedno zadanie ! Wszyscy: Tak ! Juhu ! Chris: Ale to zadanie będzie podzielone na dwie części !!! Wszyscy: Co ?! Chris: Pierwsza część zadania będzie polegała na znalezieniu siedmiu części figurki oznaczającej jedno z pięciu zwierząt. Z tych części macie zbudować figurkę. Dla ułatwienia wszystkie części każdego zwięrzęcia mają ten sam kolor. Następna część to znalezienie zwierzęcia, które przedstawia figurka !!! Dostaniecie aparaty, którymi możecie zrobić tylko jedno zdjęcie ! Zrozumieliście ? Gwen: Emm... Tak ? To chyba pierwszy raz... Chris: Serio ? Start !!! Wszyscy pobiegli w różne miejsca Poszukiwania Port Na port przybiegli Duncan i Cody Duncan: Co ty tu robisz ? Cody: To samo co ty, szukam części figurki ! Duncan: To sobie poszukasz... Cody: Akurat ! Duncan: To patrz ! Duncan bierze jedną fioletową część i wrzuca ja do wody, a zaraz potem drugą koloru żółtego Cody: Co ty zrobiłeś ?! Duncan: Eliminuję przeciwników... Cody: Jeszce zobaczysz ! Dom Chrisa LeShawna wchodzi spokojnie do willi LeShawna: Gdzieś musi tu być. LeShawna znajduje dwie różowe części przypominające łapę i ogon LeShawna: Ciekawe, czy jeszcze coś tu znajdę. Nagle otwierają się drzwi LeShawna: O nie... LeShawna kryje się za sofą Gwen: Psst ! LeShawna: Uff ! To ty. Gwen: Masz jakieś części. LeShawna: Tu jest ich dużo. Znalazłam dwie różowe i jeszcze ze trzy innego koloru. Gwen: Świetnie. Nie masz czasem fioletowej ? LeShawna: Widziałam ją tu... Gwen: Dobra, mam już jedną, a zaraz znajdę tu drugą ! LeShawna: A gdzie znalazłaś pierwszą ? Gwen: W lesie. Moja leżała gdzieś na początku... Nagle słychać kroki LeShawna: To pewnie ktoś z uczestnków... Słychać głos Chefa Gwen: Chyba jednak nie... Znalazłam ! LeShawna: Uciekajmy ! Gwen: Ale jak ? LeShawna: Musimy coś wymyślić. Gwen: Szybko... Okno ! Gwen zatyka sobie usta LeShawna: Dobra, chodźmy. LeShawna i Gwen wychodzą przez okno, a zaraz potem wchodzi tu Chef Chef: Jest tu ktoś ? Las LeShawna i Gwen wchodząc do lasu spotykają Courtney Courtney: Znalazłyście tu coś ? Gwen: Dopiero co tu weszłyśmy. A ty ? Courtney: Narazie jedną, ale jestem pewna, że jest tu ich więcej ! LeShawna: Aha ? Courtney: Mogę was oprowadzić ? Gdy uciekałam przed potworem to zapoznałam się z tym lasem. LeShawna: Lepiej nie... Wolimy iść same. Courtney: Okej... Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'One coś kombinują... Pewnie mi nie ufają. Mądrze ! '''LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie ufam jej ! Przecież musi z nią być coś nie tak, skoro weszła do sojuszu z Heather ! ''Gwen i LeShawna wchodzą w głąb lasu i napotykają inną osobę '''Gwen: O nie, to ty ! Duncan: Nie jestem tu po to by z wami gadać ! Chcę to wygrać ! LeShawna: Nie tylko ty chcesz zgarnąć kasę ! LeShawna zauważa coś w krzakach Duncan: A zresztą... Idę stąd ! Duncan wychodzi z lasu, a LeShawna podchodzi do krzaków Gwen: Znalazłaś tam coś ? LeShawna: Tak, mam jedną część dla ciebie. Gwen: Nic więcej tam nie ma ? LeShawna: Niestety... poszukajmy dalej ! Gwen i LeShawna idą dalej, lecz niczego nie mogą znaleźć Gwen: Nienawidzę tego programu... Gwen potyka się na czymś Gwen: Co to ? Okazuje się, że to jedna z części Gwen: Tak ! To już druga tutaj ! LeShawna: Masz niezłego farta ! Gwen: Ty też coś tu znajdziesz ! Na pewno. LeShawna: Wca... Gwen: Widzę ją ! Gwen pokazuje część LeShawna: A jednak obie mamy farta ! Tymczasem u Courtney Courtney: To zadanie jest do bani ! Tu niczego nie da się znaleźć ! Nagle spada na nią gałąź Courtney: Czy może być jeszcze gorzej ? Wpada w błoto, a potem obsypują ją liście Courtney: Co to ma znaczyć ? Wykopuje kamień a on trafia w jedno drzewo, a potem było słychać skrzypnięcie Courtney: Co to za dźwięk ? Jedna z części spada prosto na jej głowę po czym znów wpada w błoto Courtney: Tak !!! Kolejna ! Auu ! Chris (przez megafon): Wszyscy ze swoimi częściami mają za chwilę być w centrum wyspy !!! Szybko !!! Centrum Wyspy Najpierw przychodzi Cody, który ma jedynie dwie brązowe części Chris: Co tak słabo ? Cody: To dlaczego było tak mało czasu ? Chris: Późnej wszystko wyjaśnię... Następne przychodzą Gwen i LeShawna, obie mają po pięć części (LeShawna - różowe, Gwen - fioletowe) Chris: Tu już poszło lepiej... Jako kolejny przychodzi Duncan z jedną żółtą częścią Chris: Tylko jedna część ?! Czy ty w ogóle szukałeś ?! Duncan: Tak jakby... Gwen: No to rzeczywiście wygrałeś ! Jako ostatnia przychodzi Courtney cała w błocie, przynosi za to aż cztery pomarańczowe części Chris: Wyglądasz strasznie ! Courtney: Ale przynajmniej mam więcej przedmiotów niż on ! Pokazuje na Codyego Chris: I tak to nie jest jeszcze koniec zadania ! Aby rozpocząć następne zadanie musicie ułożyć figurkę z siedmiu części, więc zwołałem was, żebyście mogli sobie tu kilka tych części zostawić !!! Courtney: I tyle ?! LeShawna: Tylko po to nas tu wołałeś ? Chris: Tak ! Kontynuujcie, ponieważ osoba, która jako ostatnia zakończy nastepne zadanie, wyleci ! LeShawna: Widzę tam coś ? Idziemy ! Gwen: Okej ! Gwen i LeShawna idą w jedną stronę, Cody i Courtney w drugą, a Duncan zostaje, bierze jakąś kartkę Chrisa i zaczyna coś po niej pisać Duncan: Wybaczcie, ale chcę wygrać ! Ciąg dalszy poszukiwań Przed domkiem dziewczyn LeShawna i Gwen biegną przed swój dom Gwen: Po co my tu idziemy ? LeShawna: zauważyłam tu jedną z moich części !!! Gwen: A gdzie tak dokładniej ? LeShawna: No... chyba... na dachu ? Gwen: Co ? LeShawna: Ale nie potrafię tam wejść. Gwen: Czy ty chcesz... LeShawna: A zrobiłabyś to ? Gwen: Nie ! LeShawna: Jeśli następnym razem będziesz miała jakiekolwiek trudności, to ja będę ci pomagać. Gwen: No dobrze, spróbuję. Przed szczytem Courtney stara się wejść na szczyt Courtney: To nie będzie takie proste... Courtney łapie się za odstającą skałę, ale się ześlizguje i spada Courtney: Auu !!! Zaraz obok niej przechodzi Cody Courtney: Co ty tu robisz ? Cody: Szukam części... Chyba tak samo jak ty. Courtney: No i w dodatku ja byłam tu pierwsza ! Cody: Jesteś pierwsza w tym miejscu, a części są na szczycie, a tam nie jesteś pierwsza. Courtney: Jeszcze nie... Courtney zaczęła biec i wspinać się, ale Cody cały czas ją doganiał Na dachu LeShawnie udało się wejść na dach, lecz była podpierana przez Gwen LeShawna: Udało mi się wejść ! Gwen: Uff ! Widzisz tam coś ? LeShawna: Tak, ale jest on na samym końcu. Gwen: Czekaj, zaraz tam wejdę. Gwen wskakuje na dach LeShawna: Jak ty to zrobiłaś ? Gwen: To normalne... LeShawna: Chyba tylko dla ciebie... Gwen: No dobra, Chodźmy po tą część. Obie idą na drugi koniec dachu Gwen: Gdzie ona jest ? LeShawna: Zauważyłam ją gdzieś tu, ale... Gwen: Ale co ?! LeShawna: Może mi się po prostu przewidziało ? Gwen: Chyba jednak nie... LeShawna: Jak to ? Gwen: Tylko, że to nie twoja część, tylko moja... LeShawna: Ale ja tu widziałam tylko różową ! Gwen: No trudno, zejdźmy stąd. LeShawna: Ale mi pomożesz ? Gwen: Dobra... Gwen schodząc potyka się o różową część i spada z dachu LeShawna: Znalazłaś ją ! Wiedziałam, że gdzieś ona tu była ! Gwen: Auu ! Szczyt Courtney i Cody wchodzą na szczyt Courtney: Ha ! Byłam pierwsza ! Cody: Przyszliśmy tu równo ! Courtney: Wcale, że nie ! Cody: Wcale, że tak ! Oboje zaczynają szukać części Cody: Mam ! Courtney: Co ?! Czekaj ! Cody: Co ? Courtney: Chyba tam widzę jedną z tych... brązowych części ! Cody: Serio ? Gdzie ? Courtney: O tam ! Pokazuje na koniec szczytu Cody: Ja tu nic nie... Courtney: Papa ! Courtney spycha Codyego, a gdy ten zaczął się tarzać zdobył kilka kolejnych części Cody: Mimo wszystko... dzięki ! Courtney: Ehh... Courtney znajduje kolejną część Courtney: Tak !!! Wygrana jest moja !!! Chce ją wziąść, lecz staje na kamień i upada spadając tak samo jak Cody Courtney: Nie !!! Ognisko LeShawna i obolała Gwen zakradają się LeShawna: Zostały nam tylko po jednej części ! Musi ona gdzieś tu być ! Gwen: Tak, ale... Nagle słychać czyjeś kroki LeShawna: Kto to może być ? Gwen: Ukryjmy się ! Dziewczyny się chowają, a wchodzi Cody Gwen: To Cody... LeShawna: Widzę ! Cody: Wy cały czas szukacie razem ? Gwen: Tak, ale to się może nie powtórzyć. LeShawna: Ile ci zostało jeszcze części ? Cody: Dwie. Byłam na szczycie, ale Courtney mnie z niego zepchnęła i kiedy spadałem, to znalazłem dwie części ! A teraz może coś znajdę tutaj ! Gwen: Ja i LeShawna mamy do znalezienia jeszcze po jednej ! Cody: A właśnie... przypomniałem coś sobie. LeShawna: Co takiego ? Cody: Kiedy byłem w porcie razem z Duncanem, to on jedną część wepchnął do wody... Gwen: Jakiego ona była koloru ? Cody: Fioletowego... LeShawna: Czyli wiemy, gdzie jest twoja ostatnia część ! Cody: Czekajcie. Wskoczyłem tam i ją wyciągnąłem. Gwen: Masz ją ? Cody: Tak, ale nie dam ci jej tak od razu. LeShawna: Dlaczego ? Cody: Musicie znaleźć jedną moją część, żeby odzyskać tą. Gwen: Okej... LeShawna: Nieźle kombinujesz ! Cody: Nie chcę jeszcze odpadać ! LeShawna: No to szukajmy ! Cała trójka szuka przez chwilę, lecz nie może niczego znaleźć Cody: Gdzie one mogą być ? Rozchodzą się i w pewnym momencie... LeShawna, Gwen i Cody: Mam !!! LeShawna: Ja mam rózową ! To była ostatnia ! Gwen: Ja mam brązową ! Cody: Ja też ! Gwen: Więc wymiana. Gwen daje brązową część Codyemu, a on jej daje fioletową LeShawna: Chodźmy do Chrisa ! Przed szczytem Courtney leży cała poobijana Courtney: Auu ! Mogło być gorzej... chyba. Courtney próbuje wstać Courtney: Dam radę tam wejść ponownie !!! Wchodzi na samą górę i zabiera swoją część Courtney: Może znajdę tu coś jeszcze... Chodzi i zagląda we wszystkie miejsca, lecz nic nie znalazła Courtney: Co to ma znaczyć ? Może jest gdzieś w wodzie... Zagląda na drugi brzeg szczytu i zauważa tam swoją część, która jest kawałek pod nią Courtney: Dam radę go stamtąd wziąć ! Próbuje zejść, lecz część figurki jest zbyt nisko Courtney: Jak ja tam dosięgnę ? Muszę się jeszce bardziej postarać ! Próbuje po raz kolejny, tym razem skuteczniej, lecz niestety nogą wykopuje swoją część, która wpada do wody Courtney: O nie ! Aaa ! Traci równowagę i spada Centrum Wyspy Cody, Gwen i LeShawna przychodzą z częściami Chris: Macie już wszystkie części ? No to zabierajcie się za budowanie ! Gwen stara się coś zbudować, lecz ciągle przeszkadzał jej Duncan Duncan: I co, myślisz, że wygrasz ? Gwen: Tego jeszcze nie wiem, ale na razie sie staram. Idź stąd, przeszkadzasz mi ! Duncan: I tak przegrasz... Gwen: Ja przynajmniej coś robię. Cody i LeShawna szybko zbudowali figurki LeShawna: Króliczek ? Cody: Niedźwiedź ?! Chris: Następną częścią zadania jest znalezienie zwierzęcia, którego przedstawia figurka. Dostaniecie aparat, lecz możecie zrobić nim tylko jedno zdjęcie ! Cody: Mam zrobić zdjęcie niedźwiedzia ? LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): 'Zrobić zdjęcie królikowi ? Pestka ! ''Cody idzie do lasu, a LeShawna stoi '''Cody: Ty nie idziesz ? LeShawna: Czekam na Gwen. Cody: Szczerze, ja też mogę poczekać ! Cody i LeShawna patrzą jak Gwen układa swoją figurkę Gwen: Zamiast tak stać, może byście mi pomogli ? LeShawna: No tak... Cała trójka układa figurkę Gwen: Dzięki. LeShawna: Co to jest ? Gwen: Nie mam pojęcia... Cody: Ptak ? Chris: No właśnie. masz zrobić zdjęcie ptaka ! Gwen: Zdjęcie ? Chris: Dla ułatwienia dodam, że wszystkie zwierzęta są w lesie. LeShawna: To akurat wiemy... Chris: No to na co jeszcze czekacie ? Idźcie, jeżeli chcecie wygrać ! Pobiegli Poszukiwania części W wodzie Courtney stara się pływać po wodzie i szukać swojej części Courtney: No gdzie ona może być ? Nurkuje, lecz nadal nic nie zauważa Courtney: Muszę mieć takiego pecha ? Wypływa na brzeg i zauważa część figurki Courtney: Tak !!! Już po ciebie idę ! Nagle przypływa wielka fala, która oblewa Courtney Courtney: Ehh... i tak juz jestem mokra ! Courtney idzie w stronę części, ale jej tam nie ma Courtney: Co ? Gdzie ona jest ? Wskakuje do wody Courtney: Jest ! Wyciąga część i idzie dalej Courtney: Teraz została mi jeszcze tylko jedna ! Jadalnia Courtney wbiega do jadalnii Courtney: Może tu coś znajdę ? Courtney szuka wszędzie i przez przypadek wszystko strąca z szafek Courtney: Za chwilę ktoś tu przyjdzie... Nagle słychać kroki Courtney: O nie ! Wbiega pod stół i znajduje tam swoją część Courtney: Tak ! Wybiega i w drzwiach zastała zaskoczonego Chefa Las Cody, LeShawna i Gwen szukają razem zwierząt Cody: Ja muszę się od was odłączyć. Moje zwierzę jest zupełnie gdzieś indziej niż wasze. LeShawna: No dobra. Gwen: Idź ! Cody pobiegł w zupełnie innym kierunku Gwen: Dlaczego tu nic nie ma ? LeShawna: Tu jest tak jakoś dziwnie cicho... Gwen: I jak mam tu znaleźć ptaka ? LeShawna: Lub królika ? Nagle stado ptaków wlatuje prosto w Gwen, a LeShawna zrobiła przypadkowo jedno zdjęcie Gwen: Co to było ? LeShawna: To były ptaki... No nie ! Gwen: Co ? LeShawna: Przez przypadek zrobiłam jedno zdjęcie... Gwen: No to się zamieńmy ! LeShawna: Jak to ? Gwen: Ja ci dam swój aparat, a ty mi twój ! LeShawna: Dobra... Próbują się wymienić, ale... Gwen: Królik ! LeShawna: Szybko, zrób mu zdjęcie. Gwen zrobiła zdjęcie królikowi, a ten przez flesz upadł LeShawna: Zabiłyśmy królika ! Gwen: No wiem, ale mam chociaż jego zdjęcie przed śmiercią. LeShawna: No tak, chodźmy do Chrisa ! Jaskinia Cody ukradkiem wchodzi do jaskini, a na jej środku leży niedźwiedź Cody: I jak mam mu teraz zrobić zdjęcie ? Wchodzi niedźwiedziowi na szyję, a on zaczyna się budzić Cody: Szybko ! Zrób to ! Niedźwiedź otworzył oczy, a Cody zaraz po tym zrobił mu zdjęcie i uciekł Centrum Wyspy Chris: Brawo Courtney ! Trzymaj aparat i szukaj wiewiórki ! Courtney: O nie ! Courtney biegnie z aparatem do lasu Chwilę później przybiegają Gwen i LeShawna Chris: Zrobiłyście już zdjęcia ? Gwen i LeShawna: Tak !!! Chris: Pokażcie. Dały Chrisowi aparat, a on zobaczył zdjęcia Chris: Dobrze, tylko... Gwen: Tylko co ? Chris: Okazuje się, że Duncan wygrywa wyzwanie... LeShawna: Co ?! Gwen: Jak ? Duncan: Mam swoje sposoby ! Chris: Mam tu napisane, że to Duncan miał znaleźć ptaka więc to on wygrał wyzwanie. Gwen: Ale dlaczego ? LeShawna: Przecież to my byłyśmy pierwsze... Chris: Muszę wam to kolejny raz powtarzać ? Po prostu, to tak wygląda jakby Gwen zrobiła to wszystko, nieświadomie, za Duncana ! Cody przybiega z aparatem Cody: Mam to zdjęcie !!! Chris: Więc kolejna osoba, która przechodzi dalej to Cody ! Jeśli teraz Gwen znajdzie wszystkie części i znajdzie zwierzę z figurki, to odpadnie Courtney Gwen: Nie ma mowy, żebym robiła to durne zadanie po raz kolejny !!! Chris: Więc zapewne odpadniesz... Las Courtney stoi przed jednym drzewem z aparatem w rękach Courtney: No gdzie ona jest ? Wychodź ! Widziałam cię ! Wiewiórka wychodzi, wskakuje na nią i wytrąca aparat z jej rąk Courtney: Osz ty... Courtney łapie wiewiórkę Centrum Wyspy Gwen siedzi przygnębiona na ławce, a LeShawna i Cody próbują ją pocieszyć LeShawna: Przynajmniej nie będziesz musiała tu być. Gwen: No tak... Cody: Dlaczego nie spróbujesz jeszcze raz zrobić to zadanie ? Gwen: Bo pewnie i tak bym nie dała rady. LeShawna: To prawda, i dlatego jeśli wygram to podzielę się z tobą wygraną ! Gwen: Serio ? LeShawna: No pewnie, przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółkami ! Cody: Przy najbliższym głosowaniu, musimy wywalić Duncana. LeShawna: Tylko nie wiem czy nam się uda. Gwen: Najważniejsze, żeby Duncan nie wygrał, a któreś z was. Ja zaraz i tak odpłynę. Courtney przybiega z nieprzytomną wiewiórką w rękach Courtney: Duncan, daj mi szybko swój aparat ! Duncan rzuca jej aparat Gwen: Co ty zrobiłaś tej wiewiórce ? Courtney: Uśpiłam ją. Cody: Jak ? Courtney: Nauczyłam się tego... kiedyś. Courtney robi zdjęcie wiewiórce LeShawna: Czy ty na pewno jej nie zabiłaś ? Courtney: Nie. Podnosi wiewiórkę, a ona ożywa Gwen: Wow ! Wiewiórka rozgląda się i rzuca się na Courtney Courtney: Zabierzcie ją !!! Chris: I mamy już wynik !!! Gwen, niech przyjaciele odprowadzą cię do Portu Wstydu. Gwen: No dobra, chodźcie. Port Wstydu Gwen: Nareszcie będę miała spokój od nich ! LeShawna: Będę tęsknić za tobą ! Gwen: Spotkamy się w następnym sezonie ! LeShawna: Na bank ! Gwen wsiada na statek Chris: Znamy już skład finałowej czwórki ! Zbliżamy się do końca ! Co nas jeszcze zaskoczy ? Kto okaże się najlepszy w następnym wyzwaniu ? A kto będzie kolejnym kto odpłynie Łodzią Przegranych ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki !!! Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki